This program is directed towards the development of new synthetic technology and strategies relating to the enediyne anticancer agents calicheamicin gamma1 l and dynemicin A. The developed methodology will be applied to the total synthesis of the natural products themselves and to the design, synthesis and biological evaluation of a number of related model compounds. It is anticipated that the proposed work will have significance in the areas of organic synthesis, biomedical research, and cancer chemotherapy.